


Every Saturday night I seem to come alive for you, baby

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the AU tumblr meme : prostitute/client AU</p><p>Title from 'Burning Desire' by Lana del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Saturday night I seem to come alive for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eff_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/gifts).



He said he wouldn’t do this again. Jesus, he could just go into the damn social club for once and pick someone up for a one-and-done. But a block down on the corner of Vine as he pulls slowly along the street, he can see him. Still there, like he is every night. 

Chris drives by, and he knows Zach has seen him, knows his car by now. But something about that parked blue Chevy with the tinted windows makes him nervous, so he keeps going, turning off into a $6 dollar garage a block up. He pulls into a spot on the first level and waits.

Shitshitshit, those are sirens. The quick shriek-blip they do when they aren’t giving chase but want someone’s attention, making a pedestrian stop. He turns off the engine and the lights, fingers tapping nervously on his steering wheel. He should go out and see, at least, right?

He doesn’t. He just waits, telling himself he shouldn’t give a fuck. Zach’s a hustler. Has been since he was sixteen. He ought to know better than to fucking hang around on the corner of Hollywood and Vine on a Saturday night. The cops set up stings here all the damn time.

Chris wonders if it would be weird to bail the guy out just so he can take him home and fuck him again. Jesus, if TMZ got a hold of that… he can just imagine the headline: _Captain Kirk caught with Spock-a-Like hooker!_

The tap on his passenger’s side window makes him jump, but he swiftly unlocks the doors. Zach jumps in with a sigh, turning to look at him.

"Shit, man, I thought they had you. I was trying to figure out what precinct they’d take you to so I could bail you out."

Zach laughs, “Jesus. You wouldn’t have to do that. All they do is hold you in the chairs for like five hours and then tell you to do something with your life.”

"You could, you know," Chris says, starting the engine and pulling out, thumbing out a few bills to pay the garage fee. "Do something, besides this."

"Would you still want me if I did?" Zach rolls his head on the back of the seat to look heavy lidded at him. 

Chris doesn’t answer that, pulling out into the night on the way home. He wonders if Zach would indulge a washed-up movie star at all, if he wasn’t paid for it.


End file.
